Dancing into Love
by Ms.LordVoldemort
Summary: James finds out a secret that Lilys managed to keep hidden all 7 years at hogwarts. Takes place in 7th year, and yes they are head boy and girl, but they are spending the night in the gryffindor tower! T JUST FOR SAFETY!


**My first ever fanfiction! I hope you like it enough to click that little button that says review. Tell me if you hated it, loved it, if your dog is spotted, or if you found a purple bunny rabbit that can talk in your back yard. JILY is my favorite ship so i hope i did it justice. Oh, and remember, THE NARGLES DID IT!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR HARRY POTTER! JK ROWLING IS THE BEAUTIFUL,CREATIVE MIND THAT CAME UP WITH IT AND DESERVES ALL THE CREDIT!i AM ONLY TRYING TO FOLLOW IN HER FOOTSTEPS!**

* * *

Dance came easily to me, it was my gift. It was a gift that was kept hidden from everybody I knew, or didn't know. I was the only one, apart from my old dance instructor, who knew I could dance better than half of the world's most famous dancers, or so it was.

I was running from him, he was chasing me screaming something about dirty mudbloods. Then someone appeared in front of me, a mask covering his face. More appeared, surrounding me, I was trapped. HE raised his wand, "AVADA KED-!" I woke up with a start, sitting fully upright in my bed. Knowing I wouldn't get any sleep after that nightmare, I grabbed my iPod and whispered a spell to change into leggings, knee high socks, and a sweatshirt two times my size. I got up out of bed and made my way to the girl's laboratory, gripping my wand in one hand and my iPod in another. I cast a quick charm to make the room soundproof and turned up my music. The call by Regina Spector started playing, how fitting I thought and started to dance.

* * *

"Okay, so supplies check," I said. "Remus, you got the charm?"

"Yes," he said before going back to his transfiguration essay.

"Padfoot, shampoo bottle? PADFOOT!"

He looked at me with an innocent grin, "Umm, no. I was wondering if you would get it for me.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I'll go tell Evans that you are in l-"

"Okay, okay fine. Remind me though, why does it have to be a girl's shampoo?"

"Because, it smells better, now go."

I let out an exasperated sigh. I grabbed my invisibility cloak and walked to the girl's stairs leading up to their dormitories. I tapped my wand rhythicmly on the banister, deactivating the charm, and walked up. I walked a little way down the hall when I saw, Seventh Year Girls, on a door. I slipped through the door quietly and made my way to the lavatory. I opened the door and slipped in quietly. I turned to find Lily Evans, the goody two shoes herself, sitting on the floor. She hadn't heard the door close or open, thank goodness. I walked quietly to the showers and grabbed a kiwi-strawberry shampoo, and started back towards the door. I suddenly stopped, music was playing. I turned around to find Evans dancing peacefully and quite beautifully to a song I couldn't recognize. She moved with precise movements that flowed with ease, she was gifted. The song ended and she stopped for a minute and smiled. I dropped the shampoo bottle, and started to clap.

"I didn't know you could dance Evans."

She jumped and looked around her. "Where are you exactly?"

I took off my invisibility cloak, "here."

She smiled, "well potter that's kind of the point."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes why do you keep such a talent hidden from people?"

"I just want it to be my thing I guess, the one thing I know about myself that nobody knows. Well, except for now. Now you know."

"Well, I think you should share it, it might bring a few joy."

"Maybe one day James."

I was surprised, and then I smirked, "You called me James."

"So I did, what are you going to do about it?"

"This" I crossed the room in a few strides, and kissed her. I grinned; I wanted to do this since first year. I reluctantly pulled away, thinking she was going to be mad, but she just smiled, and pulled me in for another kiss.

"I love you James Potter."

"I love you Lily Evans."

* * *

**Well, thats much, but it is my first. PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED CRITISISM! AND DONT FORGET, THE NARGLES DID IT!**


End file.
